musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1945
Bands Formed * Artist Singles Released *Caldonia Louis Jordan *Lover Man (Oh, Where Can You Be?) Billie Holiday *Mean Old World T-Bone Walker *Salt Peanuts Dizzy Gillespie *Drifting Blues Johnny Moore's Three Blazers *Lili Marleen Marlene Dietrich *It's Only a Paper Moon Ella Fitzgerald and Delta Rhythm Boys *Sentimental Journey Les Brown *Groovin' High Dizzy Gillespie *Guitar Boogie/Beaty Steel Blues Arthur Smith/The Tennessee Ramblers *Skyliner Charlie Barnet *The Honeydripper (Parts 1 & 2) Joe Liggins *Caldonia Woody Herman *Buffalo Skinners Woody Guthrie *Who Threw the Whiskey in the Well Lucky Millinder *I Cover the Waterfront Billie Holiday *Buzz Me Louis Jordan *It's Been a Long, Long Time Harry James *Cocktails for Two Spike Jones *The Cattle Call Eddy Arnold *Blue Horizon Sidney Bechet *Jesus Christ Woody Guthrie *Eagle Rock Rag Lead Belly *Waitin' for the Train to Come In Peggy Lee *Strange Things Happening Every Day Sister Rosetta Tharpe *Lover Man (Oh, Where Can You Be?) Dizzy Gillespie *Out of This World Woody Herman *Rock Me Mamma Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup *Tea for Two Lester Young Trio *I'm Beginning to See the Light Duke Ellington *Till the End of Time Perry Como *Nancy (With the Laughing Face) Frank Sinatra *Laura Woody Herman *My Dreams Are Getting Better All the Time Les Brown *Shame on You Spade Cooley *Buzz Me Ella Mae Morse *It's Been a Long, Long Time Stan Kenton *I'm Beginning to See the Light Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots *You Can't Get That No More Louis Jordan *Come On Over to My House Jay McShann *Red Cross Charlie Parker *The Frim Fram Sauce Nat King Cole *Hang Your Head in Shame Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *If You Can't Smile and Say Yes Nat King Cole *Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye Benny Goodman *Oklahoma Hills Jack Guthrie *Tampico Stan Kenton *Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Vaughn Monroe *Ac-cent-tchu-ate the Positive Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *It's Been a Long, Long Time Bing Crosby *Dream Frank Sinatra *Just A-Sittin' and A-Rockin' Stan Kenton *I Can't Begin to Tell You Bing Crosby *La Paloma Hans Albers *Cool Disposition Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup *Come Sunday Duke Ellington *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe Judy Garland and The Merry Macs *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe/Conversation While Dancing Johnny Mercer/Johnny Mercer and Jo Stafford *Blue Ranger Hank Snow *There! I've Said It Again Vaughn Monroe *The Honeydripper Jimmie Lunceford *Evening T-Bone Walker *Wynonie's Blues Wynonie Harris *You'll Never Walk Alone Frank Sinatra *Hong Kong Blues Hoagy Carmichael *I'm a Shy Guy Nat King Cole *Northwest Passage Woody Herman *It's Only a Paper Moon Benny Goodman *I Wonder Roosevelt Sykes *Symphony Freddy Martin *On the Sunny Side of the Street Tommy Dorsey *That's the Stuff You Gotta Watch Buddy Johnson *That's What I Like About the South Phil Harris *I Should Care Frank Sinatra *Ludlow Massacre Woody Guthrie *Talking Sailor Woody Guthrie *I Wish The Mills Brothers *Tippin' In Erskine Hawkins *Caldonia Erskine Hawkins *Salty Papa Blues Albinia Jones *Let's Have a Ball Champion Jack Dupree *If You Are But a Dream Frank Sinatra *Your Father's Mustache Woody Herman *Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief Betty Hutton *You Belong to My Heart Bing Crosby & Xavier Cugat *Flying Home (Part I) / Flying Home (Part II) Illinois Jacquet *Come to Baby, Do! Les Brown *You Two Timed Me One Time Too Often Tex Ritter *A Cottage for Sale Billy Eckstine *I Only Have Eyes for You Frank Sinatra *You Go to My Head Frank Sinatra *Ranger's Command Woody Guthrie *The Charm of You Frank Sinatra *Leap Frog Blues Buster Bennett Trio *Are You Livin' Old Man Stan Kenton *September Song Artie Shaw *The Blue Danube Spike Jones *I Should Care Martha Tilton *Symphony Benny Goodman *Watch That Jive Big Joe Turner and Pete Johnson *Be-Baba-Leba Helen Humes *Blues at Sunrise Ivory Joe Hunter with Johnny Moore's 3 Blazers *Gotta Be This or That (Parts 1 & 2) Benny Goodman *Till the End of Time Les Brown *Loose Wig Lionel Hampton *Chickery Chick Sammy Kaye *Robin Hood Les Brown *There's No You Jo Stafford *I Cover the Water-Front Cats 'n Jammer Three *S.K. Blues (Part I) / S.K. Blues (Part II) Big Joe Turner and Pete Johnson *If I Knew Then Johnny Mercer *Along the Navajo Trail Dinah Shore *Bedford Drive Artie Shaw *Chloe Spike Jones *Hang Your Head in Shame Red Foley *Guess I'll Hang My Tears Out to Dry Harry James *Waiting for the Train to Come In Harry James *Work Song Duke Ellington *Sentimental Journey The Merry Macs *Let's Walk Artie Shaw *Jimmy's Blues Count Basie *You Don't Care What Happens to Me Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *Hard Working Man Blues Jay McShann *Lady Day Artie Shaw *Stars Fell on Alabama Jack Teagarden *That's for Me Dick Haymes *Paradise Frank Sinatra *Begin the Beguine Eddie Heywood *Day by Day Jo Stafford *Blue Skies Betty Hutton *I Ain't Got Nothing but the Blues Duke Ellington *Twilight Time The Three Suns *You Will Have to Pay Tex Ritter *Ain't Misbehavin' Harry James *What Do You Want to Make Those Eyes at Me For? Betty Hutton *I Wonder Louis Armstrong *Holiday for Strings Spike Jones *Around the Clock (Parts I & II) Wynonie Harris *This Heart of Mine Judy Garland *It Ain't Necessarily So Billy Butterfield *Dark Eyes Charlie Ventura *Confessing the Blues Jay McShann *Body and Soul Benny Goodman *I'm in the Mood for Love Billy Eckstine *Voo-It! Voo-It! The Blues Woman *Money Is the Root of All Evil The Andrews Sisters *I'm Still in Love With You T-Bone Walker *Boogie Woogie Tommy Dorsey *Hong Kong Blues Tommy Dorsey *Candy Johnny Mercer *I Didn't Know About You Woody Herman *Begin the Beguine Les Paul and His Trio *Detroit Blues Tampa Red *Captain Kidd Ella Mae Morse *A Kiss Goodnight Freddie Slack *There! I've Said It Again Jimmy Dorsey *Saturday Night (Is the Lonelinest Night in the Week) Frankie Carle *(Yip Yip De Hootie) My Baby Said Yes Bing Crosby & Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five *Pennies from Heaven Don Byas All Star Quintet *The Man I Love Dinah Shore *Upa, Upa Carmen Miranda *Evil Gal Blues Albinia Jones *Some Sunday Morning Dick Haymes and Helen Forrest *Jimmy's 'Round the Clock Blues Johnny Otis *You Won't Be Satisfied (Until You Break My Heart) Perry Como *Beulah's Boogie Lionel Hampton *Como te llamas? Oscar Alemán *At Mail Call Today Gene Autry *Honey Dripper Bull Moose Jackson *Left a Good Deal in Mobile Herb Jeffries *The Grass Is Getting Greener Pvt. Cecil Gant (The G. I. Sing-sation) *I'm Tired Pvt. Cecil Gant (The G. I. Sing-sation) *Oh Lady Be Good Billy Butterfield *Sit with me next Georgiy Vinogradov *We Live in Two Different Worlds Roy Acuff *Bell Bottom Trousers Kay Kyser *I'll Buy That Dream Harry James *Filipino Baby Cowboy Copas *Big Stuff/Fancy Free Billie Holiday/Ballet Theatre Orchestra/Leonard Bernstein *Night and Day Erroll Garner/Erroll Garner Trio *Sweet Marijuana Brown Barney Bigard *Body and Soul Lester Young Trio *The Dark Town Poker Club Phil Harris *Swingin' the Boogie Hadda Brooks *Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye Teddy Wilson *Y a pas d'printemps Édith Piaf *The More I See You Harry James *I'll Always Be With You Les Brown *11:60 p.m. Harry James *Dig You Later (A Hubba-Hubba-Hubba) Perry Como *Mule Train Rex Turner *Today I weep no more Ivan Shmelyev *Chickery Chick Gene Krupa *Yah-Ta-Ta Yah-Ta-Ta Judy Garland *Love Me Woody Herman *Kid Man Blues Big Maceo Merriweather *Buzz Me Sippie Wallace *Should I Don Byas All Star Quintet *You Came Along (from Out of Nowhere) Don Byas All Star Quintet *Ghost of a Chance/Tea for Two Charlie Ventura/Charlie Venturo Sextette *I Surrender Dear/C.V. Blues Charlie Venturo Quintette/Charlie Venturo Sextette *Tammy’s Dream Charlie Venturo Sextet *Lime House Blues Cliff Jackson *Peppone il calciatore Quartetto Cetra *He May Be Your Man Helen Humes *Laura Freddy Martin *Fado do ciúme Amália Rodrigues *'S Wonderful Artie Shaw *It's Been So Long Darling Ernest Tubb *Fifteen Years (And I'm Still Serving Time) Erskine Hawkins *Accentuate the Positive Kay Kyser *Daddy-Daddy Savannah Churchill *Play Fiddle Play Slam Stewart *All of My Life Harry James *Beautiful Moons Ago Nat King Cole *Till Tom Special Benny Goodman *The Honeydripper Roosevelt Sykes *White Cross on Okinawa Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *St. Louis Blues Sidney Bechet *I Should Care Tommy Dorsey *Honeysuckle Rose Roosevelt Sykes *Roll Them Bones Big Bill Broonzy *Big Rock Candy Mountain Burl Ives *Cocktails for Two/The Trolley Song Tommy Dorsey/Judy Garland *Oh, Brother! Harry James *Toca-tu samba Xavier Cugat *A Friend of Yours Frank Sinatra *Stars and Stripes on Iwo Jima The Sons of the Pioneers *Going Down Slow Champion Jack Dupree *Jivin' Joe Jackson Count Basie *Out to Go/C.V. Jam Charlie Venturo Quintet/Charlie Venturo Sextet *Gotta Be This or That Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra *Goosey Gander Woody Herman *You Brought a New Kind of Love to Me Benny Goodman *Sioux City Sue Dick Thomas *What More Can a Woman Do? Peggy Lee *Brooklyn Boogie Louis Prima *The House I Live In Frank Sinatra *Let's Take the Long Way Home Cab Calloway *Slipped Disc Benny Goodman *It Doesn't Cost You Anything to Dream The Charioteers *Someone to Watch Over Me Dinah Shore *A Blue Serge Suit With a Belt in the Back Cab Calloway *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe Tommy Dorsey *Lensky's aria from Eugene Onegin Georgiy Vinogradov *Burlatskaya ear Pyotr Kirichek *I'm Confessin' That I Love You Louis Armstrong *Ensi silmäyksellä Henry Theel *Candy Dinah Shore *Don't Fence Me In Kate Smith *Lonesome Lover Blues Billy Eckstine *East of the Sun Ted Heath *Bell Bottom Trousers Tony Pastor *It Might as Well Be Spring Sammy Kaye *Aren't You Glad You're You? Les Brown *Bell Bottom Trousers Louis Prima *Honeydripper Oscar Peterson *Leap Frog Les Brown *Turn Ye to Me/My Wild Irish Rose/Loch Lomond Bidu Sayão/Richard Crooks *Dans les plaines du Far-West Yves Montand *Duas luzes Amália Rodrigues *Quand allons-nous nous marier ? Georges Ulmer *Ev'ry Time (Ev'ry Time I Fall in Love) Benny Goodman *Good, Good, Good (That's You - That's You) Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *It Might as Well Be Spring Paul Weston and His Orchestra with Margaret Whiting *Shame on You/At Mail Call Today Lawrence Welk/Lawrence Welk with Red Foley *With Tears in My Eyes Wesley Tuttle *My Lips Remember Your Kisses Nat King Cole *The More I See You Dick Haymes *Silver Spurs Gene Autry *Sleigh Ride in July Dinah Shore *Someday (You'll Want Me to Want You) Elton Britt *Symphony Bing Crosby *What More Can a Woman Do? Sara Vaughn *But I Did Dinah Shore *Temptation Perry Como *ottsveli hrizantemy Georgiy Vinogradov *Valley variation Georgiy Vinogradov *I'm Gonna Love That Gal Perry Como *Salty Dog Sidney Bechet *Candy Johnny Mercer, Jo Stafford and The Pied Pipers *Can't You Read Between the Lines? Jimmy Dorsey *A Tender Word Will Mend It All Gene Krupa *My Baby's Business Johnny Otis *Singing in My Soul Sister Rosetta Tharpe *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe Kate Smith *Any Old Time Charlie Barnet *What Makes the Sunset Frank Sinatra *Ai Mouraria Amália Rodrigues *Maria da Cruz Amália Rodrigues *They Can't Take That Away From Me Billy Butterfield *The Grabtown Grapple Artie Shaw *Danny Boy Art Tatum *Gee It's So Good to Hold You Jo Stafford *Rondando tu esquina Osvaldo Pugliese *Movin' Around Erroll Garner Trio *Mood To Be Stewed Slam Stewart Quintet *The Voice Of The Turtle Slam Stewart Quintet *Confessin’/Big Butter and Egg Man Wild Bill Davison/Wild Bill Davison and His Commodores *High Society Wild Bill Davison *Laura Erroll Garner *Horses Don't Bet on People Kay Kyser *Merry-Go-Round-Blues Jay McShann *Cradle Song Glenn Miller *Texas Playboy Rag Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys *As Long as I Live The Bailes Brothers *She Makes Good Jelly Champion Jack Dupree *Tule hiljaa Olavi Virta *Curtsy to the King/A Woman's Heart Roma Beaumont/Muriel Barron *When You Love Me Memphis Minnie *920 Special John Kirby *Yard Dog Mazurka Jimmie Lunceford *Orpheus in Hades - Overture Jacques Offenbach *(All of a Sudden) My Heart Sings Duke Ellington *Uptown Boogie Illinois Jacquet *Blues in My Mind Roy Acuff *Ballin' the Jack Kid Ory *Moonlight and Roses Vaughn Monroe *Chinese Laundry Blues George Formby *Rachmaninoff Concerto No. 2 Freddy Martin *A Friend of Yours Tommy Dorsey *Put That Ring On My Finger Woody Herman *Double Check Stomp Duke Ellington *Little Jazz Boogie Roy Eldridge *Wherever There's Love Eddie Condon *Post-War Future Blues/Mop-Mop Cousin Joe with Leonard Feather's Hiptet/Howard McGhee and His Band *Was it a Dream? Frank Munn *Why Shouldn't I Frank Sinatra *It's Been a Long, Long Time/If I Had a Dozen Hearts Charlie Spivak & His Orchestra/Charlie Spivak & His Orchestra with Irene Daye *Juke Box Joe The Ginger Snaps *I'm All Right Now Joe McCoy *Sentimental Journey Hal McIntyre *On the Sunny Side of the Street Jo Stafford *There Goes That Song Again Kay Kyser *F.D.R. Blues Champion Jack Dupree *To små forglemmegei Jens Book-Jenssen *Tiny's Tempo Tiny Grimes *Kissing Bug Duke Ellington *(Otto Make That) Riff Staccato Duke Ellington *Sleigh Ride in July Tommy Dorsey *The Minor Goes Muggin' Duke Ellington & Tommy Dorsey *I Don't Stand a Ghost of a Chance Lester Young and Rhythm Section *I Should Care Harry Roy & His Band *I Can't Begin to Tell Andy Russell *Dream Freddy Martin *Triffin' Gal Al Dexter *How High the Moon (Part 1) / How High the Moon (Part 2) Jazz at the Philharmonic *I Wonder Hank D'Amico *Black Wolf Champion Jack Dupree *Walkin' by Myself Champion Jack Dupree *Please No Squeeza da Banana Tony Pastor *Tabby the Cat The Pied Pipers *I Didn't Know About You Count Basie *I'm a-Ridin' White Horses Ambrose and His Orchestra *Il riait Édith Piaf *Candy/Laura Jerry Wald & His Orchestra/Jerry Wald & His Orchestra with Kay Allen *Someone to Watch Over Me Jerry Wald & His Orchestra *Blue Moon Vaughn Monroe *Moon Over Miami Vaughn Monroe *Night Must Fall Mel Tormé *Give Me the Simple Life Bing Crosby & Jimmy Dorsey *We'll Be Together Again Les Brown *I'm Gonna Love That Guy (Like He's Never Been Loved Before) Randy Brooks *There Must Be a Way Connee Boswell *The Night Has a Thousand Eyes Anne Shelton *Harlem Nocturne Randy Brooks *The Last Time I Saw You Martha Tilton *Harriet (A Western Novelty Song) Gene Krupa *Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow Connee Boswell *English Waltz Vladimir Bunchikov *The beggar student Georgiy Vinogradov *Stop That Dancing Up There Harry "The Hipster" Gibson *Ven, Quiero Verte Chicho y Margarita *Love Letters Victor Young *High Society Sidney Bechet *Out of This World Tommy Dorsey *Come to Baby, Do! Duke Ellington *Les rondondons Maurice Chevalier *Tea for Two Gene Krupa *Straighten Him Out Wynonie Harris *Baby Look at You Wynonie Harris *The General Jumped at Dawn Golden Gate Quartet *Cock-a-Doodle-Doo Wynonie Harris *Ja Da Art Tatum *Fine and Dandy Art Tatum *Moten Swing Jay McShann *Tender Hearted Women Blues (I'll Wear the Pants) Roosevelt Sykes *Clarinade Benny Goodman *I Surrender, Dear Benny Carter *Melody in Swing Don Byas *Somebody's Been Worrying Big Joe Williams *Suurin onni, lyhyin onni Georg Malmstén *Coffee Time Kay Kyser *Bull Moose Jackson Blues Bull Moose Jackson *Hutorok Vladimir Nechaev *You don't hear the noise of city Vladimir Nechaev *S. Arya Billy from the operetta "The Golden natural" Vladimir Bunchikov *who Vladimir Bunchikov *Sailor's song from the operetta the circus Princess Vladimir Bunchikov *Find out about state Ivan Skobtsov *Unlucky Woman/McShann's Boogie-Blues Helen Humes/Jay McShann *You Forgot 'Cha Guitar Xavier Cugat *If I Loved You Bing Crosby *Let Me Call You Sweetheart The Mills Brothers *On the Way to Monterey Henry Halstead *Ole armollinen Olavi Virta *Win the War Blues John Lee "Sonny Boy" Williamson *Baia Sammy Kaye *Got a Right to Cry Joe Liggins *Don't Live a Lie Gene Autry *Fishin' for the Moon Vaughn Monroe *Don't Hang Around Me Gene Autry *Gotta Make Up for Lost Time Johnny Bond *Love Gone Cold Johnny Bond *Every Hour on the Hour (I Fall in Love With You) Duke Ellington *Wake Up Cecil Wake Up Cecil Gant *Watch Shorty Lonnie Johnson *Fishin' for the Moon Johnny Long *Grieving My Heart Out For You Jimmie Davis *How High the Moon (Part 3) /Lady Be Good (Part 1) Jazz at the Philharmonic *Lady Be Good (Part 2) / Lady Be Good (Part 3) Jazz at the Philharmonic *Don't Forget Tonight Tomorrow Frank Sinatra *Forget It Mama Champion Jack Dupree *In the Valley (Where the Evening Sun Goes Down) Judy Garland *I Heard a Silver Trumpet Roy Acuff *1919 Kid Ory *Panama Kid Ory *Saanko suudelman Henry Theel *Saanko luvan? Viljo Vesterinen & Onni Laihanen *Before This Time Another Year The Jubalaires *More and More Perry Como *What's the Use of Wond'rin' Helen Forrest *Bailando en una estrella Oscar Alemán *Headin' Down the Wrong Highway Ted Daffan *Kaipuu Henry Theel *Tummat marjat Henry Theel *Amor, amor Harmony Sisters *Nain, nain/I Had the Craziest Dream Harmony Sisters/Mirva-tanssiorkesteri *The More I See You Carroll Gibbons and the Savoy Hotel Orpheans *The Three Caballeros Edmundo Ros and His Cuban Orchestra *Doggin' Around Lou Preager and His Orchestra *Remember Me Lou Preager and His Orchestra *Ken lienetkään/Mikä yö Henry Theel/Rytmin swing-trio *"Perchance to Dream" - Selection Harry Acres & His Orchestra *We'll Gather Lilacs Muriel Barron & Olive Gilbert *Love Is My Reason Muriel Barron *This Heart of Mine Fred Astaire *Sigh No More Noël Coward *Matelot Noël Coward *Never Again Noël Coward *Stampede Jack Simpson & His Sextette *Laura Roberto Inglez and His Orchestra *Douce ambiance Django Reinhardt *I Can't Give You Anything but Love Harmony Sisters *Pitchin' Up a Boogie Nat King Cole *The Parrot (On the Fortune Teller's Hat) Ethel Smith *Let's Take the Long Way Home Bing Crosby *Always Sula's Musette Orchestra *Rayito de sol Garzón y Collazos *Bubby Achige Bicycle Eka Various Artists *Something Sentimental Vaughn Monroe *My Guy's Come Back Dinah Shore *Put It There, Pal Bing Crosby & Bob Hope *Goosey Gander Woody Herman *The Moment I Met You Tommy Dorsey *I Should Care Jimmy Dorsey *A Kiss Goodnight Ella Fitzgerald *Strange Woman St. Louis Jimmy Oden *That's for Me Artie Shaw *Three O'Clock in the Morning Don Byas *Who Threw the Whiskey in the Well? Louis Prima *Can't You Read Between the Lines Dinah Shore *Get Away, Mr. Satan, Get Away The Coleman Brothers *Los piconeros Amália Rodrigues *Truly I Love You Harry Chrysler *Out of Breath Bill Coty *Mnamkuruane Tyson's Autoharp Band *Erokirje heilille/Aamu Airistolla Georg Malmstén/A. Aimo *Black, Brown, and Beige (Parts 1 & 2) Duke Ellington and His Orchestra *The Blond Sailor The Andrews Sisters *(Did You Ever Get) That Feeling in the Moonlight Gene Krupa *Aren't You Glad You're You? Tommy Dorsey *Mandy Lee Claude Sharpe and the Old Hickory Singers *Baby, Don't You Cry Johnny Moore's Three Blazers *Hawaii drømmeland Assmannfamilien *I've Taken All I'm Gonna Take From You Spade Cooley *When the World's on Fire Carter Family *Oi oi oi hvor det stormer i land Columbia Danseorkester *Filipino Baby T. Texas Tyler *Amor, Amor Sulo Sala Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album *January: - Woody Guthrie - Woody Guthrie *May 10: - New York Philharmonic, Bruno Walter, Dési von Halban - Symphony No. 4 *July: - Paul Weston - Music for Dreaming *October 13: Vaughn Monroe - On the Moon-Beam *November: - New York Philharmonic, Metropolitan Opera, A. Rodzinski - Díe Walküre act III *November: - Various Artists - The History of Jazz, Vol. 3: Then Came Swing *November: - Nat King Cole, Lester Young and Red Callender Trio - King Cole, Lester Young & Red Callender Trio *Miklós Rózsa - Spellbound *Mary Lou Williams - Signs of the Zodiac, Volume One *Duke Ellington - Black, Brown and Beige *Quintette du Hot Club de France - Hot Jazz *Various Artists - Carousel Broadway Cast *Spike Jones - The Nutcracker Suite *Freddie Slack - Freddie Slack's Boogie Woogie *Wanda Landowska - Goldberg Variations *Bing Crosby - Going My Way *Art Tatum - Piano Solos Album *The Philadelphia Orchestra/Eugene Ormandy/Oscar Levant - Rhapsody in Blue *NBC Symphony Orchestra/Arturo Toscanini; Arthur Rubinstein - Concerto No. 3 for Piano and Orchestra in C Minor, op. 37 *Kitty Carlisle - The Desert Song *Champion Jack Dupree - Champion Jack Dupree and His Piano *Dinah Shore - Gershwin Show Hits *Various Artists - The Harvey Girls *Tommy Dorsey - Jerome Kern's "Showboat" *Jeanette MacDonald - "Up in Central Park" *Arturo Toscanini and the NBC Symphony Orchestra with Helen Traubel, Soprano as Brün - Brünnhilde's Immolation from Die Götterdämmerung, Finale, Act III *Bernard Herrmann - Norman Corwin's On a Note of Triumph score *Victor Jory - Tubby the Tuba *Leonard Bernstein - Scenes and Ballet Music From On the Town *Morton Gould - After Dark *Various Artists - Song of Norway Other Events *Birth of Rita Pavone. Category:Year Category:Years